Dentro da alma
by Misure Foxtail
Summary: Megumi perde um paciente e Sano tenta mostrar a ela sua importância na vida dos pacientes e na dele...ONESHOT


**Olá eu sou a Maiah e essa é a minha segunda fic e aprimeira de Samurai X, espero que vocês gostem.É de amor e um pouquinho caliente no final, até que eu gostei para um começo....bom, um grande bju da novata e boa leitura!!!**

Fazia quatro horas que um jovem que aparentava ter 16 anos havia chegado no dojo.Ele havia sido levado por um grupo de amigos desesperados que buscavam uma ajuda rápida para o amigo.Ele tinha alucinações e transpirava sem parar, a temperatura do corpo se elevava cada vez mais e a retina apresentava pequenas lesões, sem dúvida o garoto estava tendo uma crise de overdose.Megumi molhou mais uma vez o pano botando na testa do garoto, já havia feito tudo que era possível, mas ele não melhorava.Mais meia hora passou e tirando o lenço de seus cabelos, ela declarou aos outros que a rodeavam que ele estava morto.Kaoru olhou triste para o garoto pálido deitado.Os amigos que haviam-no trazido soluçavam e tentavam consolar uns aos outros.Havia sido uma luta incansável entre a vida e a morte, mas infelizmente a única coisa que não se pode mudar é a morte e apesar do jovem ter partido cedo demais, não podiam fazer mais nada, a não ser acender uma vela e rezar.

Megumi deixou a tristeza tomar conta de seu belo rosto:

- Eu não fui capaz de salvá-lo, apesar dos meus esforços eu não tive a capacidade de fazê-lo continuar são e salvo...- disse a raposa limpando o rosto na manga da própria roupa.

Os outros olhavam-na com certa pena, ela havia se empenhado bastante e obviamente estava muito abalada com tal perda.Kenshin pediu para os garotos irem avisar os pais do menino e enquanto alguns deles iam outros fechavam os olhos do frágil corpo sem vida e cobriam seu rosto com um lençol branco.Megumi deixou escapar mais um suspiro.Kaoru e Yariko entreolharam-se tentando achar uma maneira de confortar a médica, mas parecia que tudo que podiam dizer seria insuficiente diante de tal situação.Kenshin aproximou-se dela, o que a fez levantar o rosto e encarar o antigo battousai:

- Não se culpe senhorita Megumi, eu sei que você fez tudo que estava ao seu alcance, nós todos sabemos que você é extremamente competente e que até uma médica tão boa como você passa por momentos difíceis.

Ela o abraçou.

- Mas Kenshin ele...Eu suspeito que ele morreu pelo uso de ópio, se for verdade, sou eu que tenho culpa.

Um dos garotos aproximou-se dos dois:

-Você disse ópio?- disse ele enxugando os olhos com as próprias mãos.

-Sim - respondeu Megumi largando Kenshin para alívio de Kaoru.

-Foi ópio sim, um homem que circula pela cidade vendeu para ele uma boa quantidade, nó tentamos impedi-lo, mas ele não nos ouviu, mas...Porque a senhorita tem culpa?Por acaso já se meteu com tráfico?

Megumi olhou nos olhos de Sano, depois de Kenshin e Kaoru, ela era a culpada pela morte do garoto, mal podia acreditar.Sua culpa - ecoou uma voz em sua mente e botando as mãos na cabeça, ela correu para fora do dojo deixando apenas seu silêncio como resposta para o jovem o mais rápido que podia tentando se livrar da verdade, de seu passado, da culpa que a espreitava sempre que alguém morria por causa dos serviços que certa vez prestara na receita de determinadas drogas.As mãos estavam levemente trêmulas e os olhos enchiam-se cada vez de mais lágrimas, não queria que fosse assim, ela tentava desesperadamente redimir-se, mas os efeitos do ópio ainda adoeciam e matavam pessoas e nunca poderia se perdoar por isso.Ela era a responsável pela morte do garoto e ele era tão jovem...Podia ter tido uma longa e feliz vida se não fosse o ópio, a mesma droga que a fizera pensar em se matar alguns meses antes quando Aoshi ainda estava atrás dela.

Ela deixou o corpo pesar para baixo ajoelhando-se na relva macia e observando a água salgada que lhe escapava dos olhos caírem e serem sugadas pela terra.

- Eu nunca vou conseguir esquecer isso, o fantasma da culpa sempre me acompanhará.- sussurrou para si mesma e para as plantas ao redor que eram testemunhas de sua dor.

Kaoru olhou para Kenshin quando viu Megumi correr.

- Não deveríamos ir...Atrás dela?

- Não, acho que ela quer ficar sozinha...- respondeu enquanto observava o corpo do garoto ser levado pelos amigos para fora do dojo.

- Ela pode fazer uma besteira, não é melhor que eu vá ver o que ela vai fazer?- perguntou Sano com uma expressão preocupada.

-Não sei, ela pode se sentir vigiada, presa até.

-Eu sei Kenshin, mas eu ainda temo que ela possa fazer alguma coisa contra si própria.

- É talvez você tenha razão Sano, mas não fique muito perto, deixe-a ter um espaço pra si mesma, muitas coisas devem estar passando pela sua cabeça agora, ela precisa de tempo.

- Eu sei, eu vou fazer isso.- disse enquanto corria e desaparecia entre as árvores.

Kenshin aproximou-se de Kaoru botando a mão em seu ombro:

Vai ficar tudo bem senhorita Kaoru, é apenas uma fase ruim, ela vai enfrentar mais essa provação e depois vai conseguir seguir em frente, eu sei como ela se sente...Vai dar tudo certo no final.Sabe, é muito doce da sua parte ficar tão preocupada com ela, prova que tem um coração bondoso...

- Obrigada...Eu sei que vai ficar tudo bem, ela é forte-disse Kaoru sorrindo e encostando sua cabeça na do andarilho.Kenshin corou levemente, mas depois a deixou se aconchegar perto de seu corpo e deu um simples sorriso que Kaoru não viu, mas de certa forma sentiu.

Megumi!!!!- gritou Sano correndo desesperadamente e sem rumo.

Em duas hora rondando pelo meio da floresta não havia encontrado nada além de um ou dois coelhos e muitos pássaros.Derrepente parou.Um arrepio de suspense invadiu-lhe o coração, por algum motivo tinha certeza que ela estava em perigo.Um grito passou pelos seus ouvidos, era os sentidos apurados conseguidos em muitos anos de luta correu para oeste.O coração estava apertado, pequeno, preocupado:

-Ah, desgraça de raposa...Porque você tem que me deixar angustiado...-falou para si mesmo enquanto corria rapidamente entre árvores e arbustos.

Ele gritou mais uma vez por ela, dessa vez ela respondeu:

-Sanoooo...- ecoou um grito abafado

Sanosuke abriu espaço entre algumas plantas e pulando por cima de uma pedra avistou a jovem médica, cercada de homens armados com espadas afiadas.Um deles a segurava tampando sua boca e sacudindo ameaçadoramente a espada no ar.

-Quem são vocês e o que estão fazendo com a Megumi - gritou Sano cerrando os punhos.

-Nós viemos a mando do pai do garoto que morreu no consultório dessa doutora fajuta...O senhorzinho só morreu porque ela não teve capacidade de salvá-lo...Ela é apenas uma mulher inútil que não tem vocação e não merece cuidar de ninguém, nas mãos dela os doentes só irão piorar e nós estamos aqui para livrar a humanidade da incapacidade dessa maldita!!!!!!

Sano revoltou-se, aquele homem não sabia o que estava dizendo, ela era muito capaz.Eles não tinham o direito de matá-la ou sequer feri-la, aquela mulher era mais inteligente que muitos homens e o amor que ela demonstrava pelos seus pacientes mostrava que ela curava não só o corpo, mas também a alma de todos que procuravam por sua ajuda.Dando um giro perfeito no ar ele acertou o rosto de um dos capangas e com o joelho deixou outro no chão, em pouco tempo só restava o que mantinha Megumi como refém, teria que ter cuidado e tentando acalmar a adrenalina que circulava em suas veias, deu um passo a frente.

-Fique onde está!!!- gritou o homem recuando e quase fazendo Megumi cair.

- Calma, eu não vou me aproximar mais, mas saiba que eu não terei misericórdia, é melhor você largá-la, pois se você feri-la estará assinando seu atestado de óbito...

O homem recuou mais um pouco, os olhos estavam arregalados, podia-se ver claramente que o medo tomava conta de seu rosto.O homem parou enquanto uma gota de suor escorria pelo seu braço e deslizava pelo fio da espada.

- Sano, deixe-o me matar, eu não mereço viver, o pai do garoto está certo, sou uma incompetente que tem mais culpa pela morte do garoto do que ele imagina, me deixe e vá embora!

- Nunca!Fique quieta raposa, parece que não me conhece...Quando começo uma coisa eu vou até o fim!- dizendo isso ele correu e pulou e quando o capanga menos esperava, foi nocauteado.

Sano realmente havia melhorado suas técnicas e velocidade desde que passara a lutar ao lado de Kenshin e em silêncio agradeceu ao amigo por capacitá-lo a salvar a raposa mais amável e rabugenta que conhecera.

-Sano...- Megumi sussurrou enquanto deixava-o lhe tirar do chão e a levar no colo de volta ao dojo.

Kaoru correu para a porta quando avistou a imagem dos dois se aproximando.Já havia escurecido e todos ficaram muito aliviados ao verem que ambos estavam bem e inteiros.

- Megumi !!!

A raposa levantou os olhos e olhou para o rosto de Kaoru.A mestre do dojo parecia bem preocupada - que contraditório, não? - Pensou a jovem médica enquanto botava os pés no chão e era cercada por infinitas perguntas.

Megumi voltou para casa do Dr. Kensai , mas Sano parecia ainda muito preocupado, Kenshin comentou isso com Kaoru, mas ela não percebeu nada demais nele.No dia seguinte Kaoru, Kenshin e Yariko foram numa exposição numa cidade vizinha na qual todos comentavam já havia dias.Kaoru era bem autoritária quando queria e não deixou Sano acompanhá-los.Kenshin e Yariko não tiveram coragem de contestá-la já que o lutador só ia ficar sozinho no dojo porque ele insistia em não ajudar em nenhuma tarefa desde que acordara.

- Parece o Yariko, o quê que deu em você hoje, Sano?- perguntou Kaoru botando as mãos na cintura.

-Nada, podem ir...

O Dr. Kensai e as suas duas netas encontram os três logo depois e de lá os seis seguiram numa viajem que duraria algumas horas e que parecia interessante e diferente.A princípio Yariko não estava animado em ir, mas depois que Kaoru comentara que havia uma espécie de ringue onde os lutadores de sumô se apresentavam, ele mudou de idéia.

Sano estava inquieto, o dojo vazio era muito diferente, quase sombrio e rolando no futon decidiu ir ver Megumi.Obviamente não diria a ela que fora especificamente vê-la, mas de alguma maneira estava interessado em ver como ela estava, talvez ela também quisesse um pouco de companhia já que não havia ido à exposição com os outros.Olhou de longe, ela parecia bem, mas então ela o viu e o chamou.Os dois sentaram um pouco e antes que pudessem começar uma conversa descente, um senhor aproximou-se deles, implorando pela ajuda do Dr. Kensai.

- Ele não está...Foi para a exposição, mas talvez possa ajudá-lo eu medico as pessoas junto com o doutor daqui-disse Megumi levantando-se.

- A senhorita... É a médica que matou o meu filho!- gritou o homem ao perceber de quem se tratava.- Meus capangas avisaram que você tinha fugido e que era ajudante do Dr. Kensai, mas eu tinha a esperança de não encontrá-la aqui.

- Você é quem mandou matá-la, seu desgraçado!- gritou Sano arregaçando as mangas.

- E você deve ser o lutador que os derrubou, saiba que eu tenho muitos capangas além daqueles que podem acabar com a sua raça! – retrucou o senhor apontando o dedo na direção de Sano.

Sanosuke levantou o punho firmemente, em menos de um segundo botaria o velhote no seu devido lugar - pensou ele antes de sentir o toque de Megumi em seu braço e sua voz quase autoritária:

-Calma Sano! - O que está acontecendo?Porque o senhor procura o dr. Kensai? – perguntou Megumi virando-se para o homem que naquela altura dos acontecimentos já havia percebido que o lutador ao lado daquela mulher estava disposto a socar a cara dele.

O homem explicou que o filho mais velho dele estava muito doente e que todos os médicos da cidade haviam ido para a tal exposição.Megumi ofereceu-se prontamente para ir ver o garoto e apesar da primeira relutância do homem, ela insistiu em acompanhá-lo.Para ele não restava nenhuma outra saída e para seu enorme desgosto nenhuma outra esperança, teria que aceitar.Os dois saíram do dojo.Sano correu atrás deles:

- Não acredito que você vai com esse homem até a casa dele, já esqueceu do que ele lhe fez?- gritou olhando firme para os olhos dela.

-Não, Sano.Eu não esqueci, mas é meu dever ir cuidar de alguém que está precisando, não vou deixar ninguém morrer.

-Mas...

-Sano, entenda...

-Claro-disse ele abaixando a cabeça-você tem razão, o garoto não tem culpa e tá precisando de você, mas eu estarei por perto... Se ele tentar qualquer coisa, grite.

Megumi balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e olhou para a mão de Sano.Nem havia percebido, ele estava com a mão enfaixada e com certeza era culpa sua, devia ter se ferido enquanto tentava salvá-la no dia anterior.

-Depois a gente conversa está bem crista de galo?- disse olhando seriamente para ele.

Sano olhou quase furioso para ela, mas depois sorriu:

-Está bem raposa...

De longe a viu caminhar apressadamente e a esperou na esquina.Uma hora passou e ela reapareceu, estava abatida.

- Não me diga que...- começou ele receoso.

-Não, o garoto não morreu, só precisa descansar.Eu consegui salva-lo e os pais dele não têm mais raiva de mim, estão até bastante agradecidos e aquele senhor me pediu desculpas, não terei mais problemas com ele...

- Então porque essa cara?

- Eu ainda não estou bem Sano, ver a casa e a família do garoto que morreu em minhas mãos me deixou mais triste, eu preciso tomar um banho, esfriar a cabeça e pensar um pouco, daqui a pouco eu encontro você lá no dojo está bem?

-Está bem, eu....Eu espero.

Sano a observou caminhar de cabeça baixa, esperava que ela melhorasse logo e solitariamente vagou alguns minutos pela cidade até finalmente voltar para o dojo.

Escureceu novamente, logo Kenshin e os outros começariam a longa viajem de volta para casa e Sano já não agüentava aquele silêncio infeliz, não podia acreditar no que estava pensando, mas realmente sentia falta da voz de Kaoru e Yariko brigando pelo jardim.Pensando nisso se distraiu e deixou a cabeça flutuar para lugares distantes enquanto Megumi entrava silenciosamente pelo portão do dojo.Ela olhou para a casa vazia, não havia sinal de ninguém, mas depois de procurar um pouco mais, ela viu uma porta fechada.Ela a abriu e avistou Sano que estava sentado no futon com a mão sustentando a cabeça e os pensamentos longe.

-Posso me sentar ao seu lado-perguntou Megumi fazendo Sano levantar a cabeça, surpreso, ele nem ao menos havia reparado na entrada dela.

-Cla...Claro...Senta aí.

Megumi sentou olhando fixamente para frente, apesar de sua atenção estar totalmente voltada para o homem ao seu lado.

- Desculpa Sano...

Ele olhou para o rosto dela ainda mais surpreso que antes:

- Porquê?

- Porque desde que eu cheguei só tenho causado problemas para todos vocês...Pra o Kenshin, até pra Kaoru e pro Yariko, mas principalmente para você.Primeiro foi seu amigo que morreu por minha culpa, depois você teve que lutar para me salvar e até...Até machucou a mão para me impedir de enfiar a adaga no meu próprio peito.Agora, mesmo sem querer eu lhe meti em mais uma confusão e você novamente se machucou.Eu só trago problemas e mais dores para você Sano, eu não sou digna da sua amizade nem mesmo da sua companhia.Talvez eu deva deixar essa cidade, não sei ainda.Eu vou deixá-lo sozinho agora, acho que nós dois precisamos refletir, se você não tiver raiva alguma de mim, me procure, eu te quero muito bem.

Ele ficou calado olhando para os olhos dela sem saber o que dizer, ela parecia muito triste, a expressão melancólica e a pele mais pálida que o normal faziam-na demonstrar como estava seu sentimento naquele momento; vazio, culpado, triste, solitário...

Megumi levantou para deixá-lo pensando, talvez ele nunca mais quisesse falar com ela, não sabia, só os acontecimentos futuros diriam.O corpo adiantou-se para ir em direção a porta enquanto os cabelos esvoaçantes repentinamente balançaram para frente conforme o corpo foi bruscamente puxado.Megumi olhou para o lado, Sano segurava seu braço fortemente, a cabeça voltada para baixo, os olhos no escuro sem que ela pudesse ver o brilho que emanava deles.

- Se você for embora, só trará mais dor para mim...Fique.

Megumi olhou espantada para ele, os olhos involuntariamente fitaram a palavra "mau" escrita nas costas do guerreiro, estaria encabulada?Não sabia ao certo, mas sentindo uma leve brisa refrescante percorrer-lhe o corpo, sentou novamente ao lado dele.

- Eu traria...Mais dor se fosse embora?- perguntou deixando o pescoço esticar-se para frente para ter uma visão melhor do rosto de Sano.

Ele virou totalmente para ela, as sobrancelhas verticalmente emoldurando a expressão bondosa:

- Traria Megumi...Eu não quero perdê-la, digo, você é uma ótima médica, uma amiga e todos nós sentiríamos falta de você se fosse embora. - disse virando o rosto e batendo-se mentalmente pelo que quase dissera á ela.

- Fale por você Sano - ela virou o rosto dele para fazê-lo fitar diretamente seus olhos - você realmente ficaria triste se eu não estivesse aqui?

- Sim-ele baixou os olhos – Você é muito importante para mim, eu me importo com você e não quero que você vá embora, mas também não quero que sofras, se você achar que ir embora a fará mais feliz, então eu vou aceitar e não vou impedi-la...Você já sofreu muito, eu só quero vê-la sorrir...Só isso que eu quero, faça o que achar melhor.

Megumi olhou para Sano impressionada, nunca poderia imaginar que aquele aparente homem bruto, forte, de expressão séria e passado violento pudesse ser capaz de falar tudo aquilo.

- Foi a coisa mais linda que alguém já me disse Sano, muito obrigada.

Ela sorriu abertamente, fechando os olhos.

-Que bom que você está sorrindo Megumi, eu acho que eu nunca esperei tão ansiosamente para ver um simples gesto de alegria teu.- continuou ele enquanto a mão sem querer buscou a dela.

Megumi fechou o sorriso levemente, a cabeça inclinando e os olhos observando o rosto de Sano.As mãos adiantaram-se e seguraram firmemente o rosto dele, ele olhava para ela com ternura, estava feliz em vê-la bem.Em um impulso ela deixou o corpo aproximar-se do peito dele, as mãos percorreram a nuca daquele ex-lutador de rua e se estabilizaram nas costas.Agora a surpresa dele era maior, os olhos arregalados sentindo a respiração dela calorosamente acariciando seu queixo.

- Megumi eu...

Ela passou os dedos nos lábios dele fazendo-o se calar e fechando os olhos encostou seus lábios aos dele.Ele também fechou os olhos e a envolveu em seus braços.Ficaram assim, sentindo um ao outro, descobrindo novas sensações, novos pensamentos e sentimentos.Ela interrompeu o beijo, o batom vermelho praticamente desaparecera de seus lábios.Sano parecia mais envergonhado que antes, ao lado dela ele parecia um menino, um menino inexperiente sentindo as primeiras sensações que uma mulher pode causar em um corpo masculino.Os olhos dela tinham mais vivacidade, talvez aquele beijo tivesse lhe trazido uma alegria que poderia compensar tudo que já havia passado.Ele mesmo sem perceber estava trazendo felicidade e conforto para seu coração dilacerado e ela teve vontade de tê-lo mais perto, de ter aquele homem forte e ao mesmo dócil junto dela naquela noite, para sempre se pudesse.Ele forçou os olhos a olharem diretamente para ela, nem mil palavras explicariam o que sentia naquele momento, amor...Desejo...Paixão...Carinho...Tudo se misturava em uma única imagem, a imagem de Megumi, sua Megumi pensou mesmo sabendo que era atrevimento seu dizer tal ela ao seu lado enfrentaria a vida, enfrentaria a morte, nada importava enquanto não a tivesse perto suficiente para entorpecê-lo com seu perfume e atordoá-lo com sua presença.

- Eu te amo-ele sussurrou trazendo-a para mais perto

-Eu também, agora eu tenho certeza...-disse Megumi passando a mão nos cabelos arrepiados dele e se permitindo sentir amada.

Ele respirou profundamente, achava que só havia pensado aquilo, mas a verdade é que havia deixado escapar a frase que atormentava seu coração e que agora batia mais aceleradamente ao constatar que o coração de quem amava também batia por ele.Sorriu, sorriu como não sorria há muito tempo.Ele queria que aquele sorriso pudesse sempre iluminar aquela mulher a sua frente: misteriosa, feminina, doce, suave, apimentada talvez pensou em uma fração de segundos ao vê-la deslizar a mão por dentro do seu uniforme branco e deixar a mostra seu tórax com as habituais faixas enroladas na altura da barriga.Ele observava imóvel o movimento das mãos dela, enquanto pouco a pouco as faixas caíam no ela era capaz de hipnotizá-lo daquela forma?A raposa não era apenas bonita e esperta, era também traiçoeira, não da forma maligna de se pensar, mas na forma como havia o feito trair a si próprio.Era verdade que tinha motivos suficientes para odiá-la e desejar que fosse embora, mas a verdade é que não conseguia, Megumi havia o encantado de uma forma que ninguém havia feito antes e não lhe restava nada a fazer a não ser deixar-se envolver por aquelas imaginárias orelhas felpudas e as mãos macias que deslizavam pelo seu peito e circulavam pelo seu umbigo com carinho e intimidade.Ela de fato o estava tentando e ele não resistiria nem se quisesse.Minha - ele pensou mais uma vez, mas agora com mais confiança.Ela era sua e teria mais certeza disso quando acordasse na manhã seguinte e a visse dormindo com a cabeça reclinada sobre seu peito e a respiração perto de seu pescoço.Ela sorriu maliciosamente brincando com o laço da calça dele que se desfez e o deixou livre de qualquer roupa ou pudor.Abraçaram-se fortemente, o corpo dele era quente e aconchegante, pensou Megumi antes das mãos dele seguraram os ombros dela e a fazerem tombar e rolar com ele sobre o futon.A boca dele beijando atrás de sua orelha e o corpo pesando carnalmente sobre seu ventre fizeram-na deixar o ar dos pulmões escapar e as mãos arranharem as costas dele.Em pouco tempo ela também estava nua, com as mãos dele segurando uma de suas mãos e a outra ousadamente apertando-lhe a coxa.Beijos, abraços, amassos, lambidas, afagos, carinho, mordidas leves no pescoço e mamilos, a noite era deles e poderiam se sentir e amar como quisessem e de forma a questionar as leis que dizem que dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo espaço no mesmo momento, para eles isso não existia, eram um só.

Megumi arrancou a faixa vermelha que tampava a testa dele e olhou dentro de seus olhos, provavelmente dentro de sua alma, ele inclinou-se entre suas pernas e deu-lhe um beijo longo e quente enquanto os dois corpos tremiam entre o frio da noite e o calor e prazer.

No dia seguinte Sano deu um sorriso ao ver que estava certo sobre a imagem de sua bela donzela dormindo sobre ele e fechando os olhos ficou feliz que tudo houvesse sido previsível como em um sonho.A partir daquele dia nem tudo foi diferente, apesar de acharem que se completavam, os dois preferiram manter durante um tempo o segredo da relação que possuíam.Ela cuidava dele com carinho quando ele se machucava e ele era responsável por afastar qualquer engraçadinho que a procurava no consultório fingindo estar doente apenas para aproveitar-se da bondade e da beleza da jovem médica.O tempo era mais colorido quando estavam juntos e quando Sano estreitava os olhos com ciúmes da aproximação entre Kenshin e Megumi ela segurava o seu rosto como fizera naquela noite e olhava dentro de seus olhos, muito provavelmente dentro de sua alma.

**Eu não sei como fazer para permitir que vocês deixem reviews, então se eu não descobrir .....please me mandem e-mails para comentar sobre a fic e pra me explicar como eu faço está bem?**

**Até a próxima , aceito sugestões para futuras fics...bjão**


End file.
